


Repurposed

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: "These pants would look better on the floor." Sam says with a smirk and Travis rolls his eyes even as he feels his cheeks flush more."That was awful. I do not know how you landed two spouses with lines like that."Sam grins, "I could show you."





	Repurposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/gifts).

> This is dedicated to the ever amazing exandriantrashpanda. It's a spiritual successor to her wonderful fic "Flip the Script" which you should definitely check out if you haven't read it yet. 
> 
> Thanks to her for being the best shame pit roommate a girl could ask for.

Someone is staring at him; Travis can feel eyes on him and he looks in the mirror. Sam is staring at him, at his ass in particular, and Travis shivers a little at the dark look in his eyes. 

"Those pants are sinfully tight big guy." Sam calls across the room and Travis sees him grin when he blushes. 

"Uh, thanks. Your outfit is...uh...something?" Travis replies, voice squeaking a little as he tries to finish putting his eyeliner on. 

He looks down to slide the eyeliner pencil back in Laura's makeup bag and yelps when he looks back up and Sam is right behind him. Hands go to his waist, Sam's thumb hooking in one of his belt loops. 

"These pants would look better on the floor." Sam says with a smirk and Travis rolls his eyes even as he feels his cheeks flush more. 

"That was awful. I do not know how you landed two spouses with lines like that." 

Sam grins, "I could show you." 

There's the sound of two throats clearing and Sam and Travis turn around to see Liam and Laura giving them twin smirks. 

"What's going on here? Samuel, are you accosting my husband?" Laura asks. 

"I definitely am. Sorry," Sam replies, not sounding sorry at all. 

"Uh huh. Just keep your dick in your...whatever you have on under there until later." 

"Besides. You're mine first tonight," Liam purrs at Sam, who blushes. 

Travis feels awkward now, not really sure what to say as Laura approaches him, "Tomorrow night you borrow him if you want. I haven't spent any time with my Twinnie in a while. We can do a spouse swap," she says as she gropes Travis's ass. 

"I feel like a piece of meat." Travis mutters, fidgeting with the chains hanging off his belt. 

Everyone else giggles and Travis feels his cheeks heat up again. He and Sam have always sort of had an antagonistic relationship, one that colors their interactions both in game and out but there's always been an underlying  _ thing _ between them too. Sam is attractive; that's never been a question and Travis has caught Sam staring at his arms and his ass on more than one occasion. But he's never been this blatant about it. 

"I'd like to play with your meat," Sam says and then yelps when Liam smacks his ass. 

"You're awful. Go, shoo, be horrible elsewhere," Liam tells him, shoving Sam out of the room ahead of him. 

Laura lays a hand on Travis's forearm, "Would you be okay with that? Spending the night with Sam while I stay with Liam?" 

"I...uh...yes? I...I think so?" Travis says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I bet he'd be mean to you if you asked him to," Laura says with an evil grin and Travis whines, shivering a little at the thought. 

Sam is the closest to him size wise, and the image of Sam spanking him or smacking him around is definitely a good one. Laura giggles, patting his shoulder as she leans up to kiss his cheek. "Just give it some thought. But maybe later. Those pants are very tight." 

The game goes well, even if Travis is terrified the entire time; not having powers is not just scary for Fjord. The next night they have a big post-election party and Travis is adjusting his tie in the mirror when Laura steps up behind him. 

"You should wear eyeliner again. It was hot," she tells him. 

"I...I don't know. It wouldn't be too weird?" Travis asks. 

"No beebee. You should. It was hot. Sam told me he really liked it." 

Travis blushes, "He...he did?" 

"Yep. Here," Laura hands him her eyeliner pencil, "We've got a few minutes. Get to it." 

They arrive at the party arm in arm, Travis feeling a little self-conscious about the eyeliner, but Brittany immediately wolf whistles at him so he figures he must not look terrible. He spots Sam and Liam holding court together by the bar but Laura steers him over to talk to Matt and Taliesin. 

"You look very fetching in that eyeliner," a voice purrs in his ear as Travis is waiting on his drink at the bar. 

He startles and whips around to see Sam standing behind him, a grin on his face. 

"Oh...uh thanks. You look...the suit looks good?" Travis says, chuckling nervously. 

Sam steps closer and Travis feels him drop something in his coat pocket. 

"Room 1456, one hour. See you then, big guy." Sam says, patting Travis's cheek gently before walking away. 

Laura comes over to where Travis is now hiding behind a large planter, eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, you okay?" 

Travis shows her the room key and her expression turns wicked, "How long?"

He checks his watch, "I...uh ten minutes?" 

"Then go! Don't be late!" Laura says, pushing him towards the door. 

Travis stumbles a little but straightens his tie and his shoulders as he walks to the elevators, pressing the call button with trembling fingers. The elevator ride feels like it takes hours, with Travis twirling the room key between his fingers as he bounces on his toes. The doors slide open with a quiet ding and Travis walks towards room 1456, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

"You came," Sam says with a relieved grin. 

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I truly wasn't sure. I...I was hoping?" Sam's voice is soft as he stands and walks towards Travis, one hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

Travis smiles, blushing a little at the dark look in Sam's eyes. 

"You in eyeliner should be illegal. Or come with a warning. It's hot as fuck." Sam says, voice turning rough. "I have a confession to make by the way." 

"A confession? What...about what?" 

"I might have gone to Taliesin for some advice. And he may have told me about a certain encounter the two of you had." Sam says, grin turning wicked as he pulls something out of his pocket. 

Travis's eyes go wide when he sees the necklace, no, the  _ collar,  _ that Laura had worn during the live show. He can't quite contain the shudder that runs through him at the sight. That encounter with Taliesin had been...enlightening to say the least and Travis drops to his knees. 

"Oh wow. Wow yeah that's...that's hot as fuck Travis." Sam groans, one hand stroking Travis's hair. 

He wraps the collar around Travis's neck, grinning when he manages to snap it on the loosest clasp. Sam manages to slide two fingers between the collar and Travis's neck and he cheers a little. 

"And Laura said it wouldn't fit. I knew it would. I did my research." Sam says, one finger hooking in the heart shaped ring on the front. 

Sam tugs on the ring and Travis whines, swaying forward on his knees. A hand rests on his head and Sam skritches him, grinning when Travis huffs quietly. 

"You're a good boy aren't you? I've been thinking about this for a while you know? Thinking about how good you would look on your knees. I know...I know we tease each other a lot but I...I care about you big guy. A lot. And I wanted to show you that." Sam says, still skritching Travis's head. 

"I...I please?" Travis says, looking up at Sam. 

"Why don't you stand up and let me undress you okay?" 

Sam helps Travis to his feet, his hands pushing the suit coat off Travis's shoulders before he loosens his tie and tosses it on the table--"For later." He unbuttons Travis's shirt, hands running over Travis's chest. Nails drag down his skin and Travis moans, hands clenched by his sides. 

"Taliesin was right, you do make very pretty noises, Pup." Sam says, dragging his nails down Travis's chest once more. 

Travis squirms a little, his knees trembling when Sam’s hand presses against his cock through his pants. He’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to stand, and he grabs onto Sam’s shoulders, whining when Sam tugs at the collar again. 

  
“I...can I...can I touch you too?” Travis asks, voice soft and unsure.    
  
“Of course big guy. Why don’t we get you naked and then you can return the favor?” Sam replies, hands already working on Travis’s belt. 

“Yeah, okay.” Travis says, blushing when Sam whistles once he’s naked. 

“You really are too hot for your own good.”

“I...I don’t really have a lot of time to work out anymore. I’m getting a little soft.” Travis mumbles, eyes on the floor. 

“None of that. You are incredibly sexy. And I can’t wait to tie you to that bed and ride you until we both come.” Sam says, hand wandering down to wrap around Travis’s cock, giving it a couple of strokes. 

“Yes please?” Travis pants out. 

He undresses Sam with shaking hands, noting that Sam seems a bit bulkier than normal. 

“Have _you_ been working out?”

“Yeah! It’s a good stress reliever to be honest, and I don’t have to go anywhere except my own garage.” 

“It looks good on you.” Travis says with a smile, running his fingertips over Sam’s bicep. 

Sam grins back at him before his hooks two fingers in the ring on Travis’s collar, tugging him down into a deep kiss. Travis moans, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders as his knees go weak again. It’s different, kissing Sam, his scruff rubbing against Travis’s beard and the hard planes of his body a change from the softness of Laura. 

“Still good?” Sam asks with a soft smile when he pulls away. 

“Yeah just...uh...my knees are uh…”

“Did I make you weak in the knees Pup? Damn I am  _ good _ ," Sam says with a giggle. 

He leads Travis over to the bed, pushing him down on his back as he fetches both of their ties. He straddles his chest, hands grabbing Travis’s wrists and guiding them above his head so Sam can tie them together before tying them to the headboard. 

“This is definitely a good look for you, big guy.” Sam purrs, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Travis whines when Sam moves away and Sam pets his chest, “I’m just getting some lube. That cock of yours is going to take some serious prep.”

“Sorry, I…” Travis stops when Sam covers his mouth.

“Oh no. You are not apologizing for that gorgeous cock. I am very excited to feel it inside me. And then to lord that fact over Liam.” 

Sam moves away again and Travis can’t help staring at his ass as he bends over. He can see a flash of purple there before Sam stands up and turns around. 

“Are you...is that...uh did you…” Travis stammers, his face a bright red. 

“Did I what, Puppy?” Sam asks, voice full of mock innocence. 

“Did you...have that in all night?”

Sam grins, “Yeah. Made walking around interesting but it was worth it.”

He comes back over, lube in hand, and straddles Travis’s thighs. He’s facing Travis’s feet and he bends forward some so Travis can see the flared base of a purple plug. Travis moans, the idea that Sam had that in him all night, enough to make his cock twitch. Sam pulls the plug out and Travis’s eyes go wide at the size of it. 

“Holy shit. That had to have been uncomfortable?”

“Oh Puppy. I’m kind of a size queen. Part of why I’ve been really looking forward to this.” Sam says as he looks back over his shoulder at Travis. 

Travis watches as Sam reaches back again, fingers shiny with lube, pressing two, then three of them into himself. It looks a little awkward and Travis almost offers to help but he’s enjoying the tightness of the tie around his wrists, enjoying being rendered useless except for his cock. 

“Shit. Shit, fuck. Okay. Okay okay okay. You ready Travis?” Sam asks as he turns around, one hand holding Travis’s cock.

“Ye-yeah. Please Sam. Please.”

Sam sinks down, both of them moaning as he takes Travis in slowly, little by little until his ass is flush with Travis’s hips. He pauses, trembling a little, mouth open, hands planted in the middle of Travis’s chest. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck you are  _ big. _ You feel...you feel so fucking good Travis. So good.” Sam whimpers as he starts to rock his hips up and down. 

Travis tugs at the bonds around his wrists, he wants to touch Sam. Wants to make him feel as good as he’s making Travis feel and he whines, words too much to handle at the moment. Sam looks up at him and smiles softly.

“You want me to untie you?”

Travis nods and Sam’s smile falls, “Words, big guy. Come on, your wife will kill me if I broke you.”

“Please? Want to touch?” Travis manages to get out and Sam unties his hands, yelping when Travis grabs his hips and moves him faster. 

Sam can’t do much but hang onto Travis’s shoulders as Travis bucks his hips up, chasing that familiar warmth welling up in his core. He moves one hand, wrapping it around Sam’s cock and stroking him as best he can. 

“Travis. Fuck, fuck I’m…” Sam moans, nails dragging down Travis’s chest.

“Want to feel it Sam. Want to feel you come.” Travis rumbles, stroking Sam a little faster as he shifts the angle of his thrusts until Sam cries out loudly. 

“Yeah, fuck. Right there, wait, ah!” Sam shouts as he comes, clenching around Travis’s cock. 

He pulls Travis’s come covered hand up, sucking his fingers clean, “Come for me, Puppy. Want you to fill me up.”

Travis fucks up into him, moaning loudly when Sam hooks his fingers in the heart shaped ring again and tugs. That’s all it takes for Travis to come, hands holding tightly to Sam’s hips, whole body shuddering hard. Sam falls forward onto Travis’s chest, both of them breathing heavily. 

“Damn.” Travis mutters, one hand gently stroking Sam’s back.

“No shit.” Sam replies, face mashed into Travis’s chest. 

He leans back a little, looking up at Travis with a grin, tugging at the ring on the collar one more time. 

“Thank god for repurposed wardrobe and you in eyeliner.”


End file.
